huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Manono
Manono was a tribe from Survivor: One World. Originally comprised of the loved ones of former players, the Manono tribe was seen as the weaker of the two. However once the tribe switch came, they were given a lucky break and started to dominate. The merge coming also meant that many loved ones reunited with their pairs and dominated the end of the game. Their tribe colour was orange. Members Original Tribe *Adam, a professional kick boxer who met his loved one Aida at one of his tournaments shortly after she competed in Survivor: China. *Alice, the girlfriend of Jase originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who enjoys fitness, yoga and crossfit but is shy around new people. *Benjamin, a self-admitted, strong willed bookworm who is currently in a relationship with Karina from Survivor: Guatemala. *Jay, the twin brother of Mickey from Survivor: Worlds Apart who wants to try and beat his brother by having a stronger and more powerful alliance. *Josh, a player and fan of competitive ice hockey and the older brother of Jorge from Survivor: Vanuatu. *Lauren, a teen fresh out of high school, has a passion for cheerleading and modelling, and the younger sister of Ashton from Survivor: Caramoan. *Melody, the mother of Amy originally from Survivor: Samoa who is a single parent and adventurous traveller. *Michael, a retired businessman who know owns a restaurant and the father of Joe the winner of Survivor: Samoa. *Rani, an introverted, young librarian and bookworm, niece of the strategic threat Priya originally from Survivor: San Juan Del Sur. *Wednesday, a French residing personal assistant to famous chefs and younger sister of the loveable Summer from Survivor: Redemption Island. Post-Tribe Switch Members *Aida, originally from Survivor: The Australian Outback who has proved she is a strong physical competitor but has always fallen on the wrong side of the numbers. *Alice *Amy, the loveable Scottish lass from Survivor: Samoa and Survivor: All Stars who is most notable for her two Final Two deals with Rory. *Ashton, one of the more popular 'Fans' from Survivor: Caramoan who was voted when his ally flipped to the Bikal Women's Alliance. *Joe, one of the most likeable winners ever from Survivor: Samoa due to his perfect voting record and underdog status. *Josh *Michael *Rani Tribe History The Manono tribe was formed on Day 1 and was originally comprised of new castaways. Much to their surprise, they were competing against their loved ones who happened to be former players and not on the same tribe as them. Two warring groups were formed, with one side including the more athletic and competitive castaways. The second side included the quieter and more socially awkward castaways, Alice, Benjamin, Melody and Rani. Wednesday, one of the younger castaways, complained she was getting bitten by the bugs too much. Clearly with a disadvantage in terms of experience, Manono lost the first challenge. At the first tribal council, the outsiders voted for Jay but the majority sent home Melody. Wednesday and Lauren felt more comfortable as a pair and started to distance themselves from the popular group. When Manono lost the second time, the two girls voted for Benjamin, the outsiders once again voted for Jay but the popular group still had power and sent home Lauren for turning on their alliance. The tribe was then given a break when they won the next immunity challenge. However, once the tribal council ended, disaster struck Manono. Wednesday was looked at by the medical team who saw an infection on her torso. She was deemed too unsafe to remain in the game and was evacuated from the game. At this point, the tribes switched. Alice, Josh, Michael and Rani remained on Manono and were joined by returning players Ashton, Aida, Amy and Joe. Despite being the only pair on the tribe, Joe and Michael were not seen as targets because they were challenge beasts. Of the two new tribes, Manono was the more physically gifted and won the first two immunity challenges. The alliance of outsiders, Alice and Rani, remained close with each other. Josh and Michael as part of the physical group also continued their strong pairing. The returning players however, did have a more united front. Manono was also exempt from another tribal council when Summer from the Salani tribe quit to be with her sister Wednesday who was previously evacuated. When the tribe did lose however, all of the new players were seen as targets. The two mini alliances of original Manono members split and tried to convince the majority to vote with them. At tribal council, Rani voted for Ashton, Josh voted for Michael but the rest of the tribe, including new players Michael and Alice sent home Rani two days before the tribes merged, which occurred on Day 18. Trivia *Joe and Michael are the only castaways to be on Manono at the same time. **Ashton and Lauren, Aida and Adam and Amy and Melody were all pairs that were on Manono during their time in the game, but they didn't do so with each other. Category:Tribe Category:One World Tribes